The invention concerns a gate valve, such as a gate valve used in a waste heat recovery system of an internal combustion engine.
Many designs of valves are known in the prior art.
A known gate valve comprises a valve casing and a closing body arranged longitudinally movably in the valve casing. An inlet channel and an outlet channel are formed in the valve casing. The closing body in its longitudinal movement cooperates with a valve seat formed on the valve casing, and opens and closes a hydraulic connection between the inlet channel and the outlet channel. Such a valve is known for example from application DE 10 2014 224979 A1 not previously published.
The closing body of the known gate valve is subjected to comparatively high transverse forces from the flows occurring.